What can a Guy do
by Matomeyaku
Summary: Well if you are that guy that no one wants or cant get anyone you might have fun with this story.


Chapter 1

Have you ever been one of those guys that is alone and cant get any one? One where every girl hates you or is taken? Well that is me Kakashi in this bar. This bar with my friends hopefully this is my lucky night. But I been saying that for years.

"Hay Kakashi over here." this man yelled at me.

He looked pale, Black eyes, Green suit, black hair. It was one of my friends named Guy.

"yes. I am on my way Guy." I yelled back making my way over there.

As I was making it over there another man sat right next to Guy. Another one of my friends he had black hair, black eyes, a pale face, and he was smoking that could only be Asuma. I finally got over there and met up with them.

"hay Kakashi how you doing." Asuma said looking at me

"nothing really. Just the same old same old." I replied

"man. Kakashi we need to do something we always met here and drink a few drinks." Guy said

"what is wrong with that." I said back to him looking at my drink that just got here.

"wait I didn't order this." I said

"what wrong with that?!" Guy said as his head was about to explode.

"o the Guy right there order it for you." the bar attended said

"Thanks, Guy I do need a drink right about now." I said looking back at Guy

"ugh.. You welcome Kakashi. So what do you plan on doing now?" Guy asked

"nothing really sitting back and relax. I have nothing else to do and plus I am tried. Long week we had." I replied

"Hay you Guys want a smoke?" Asuma asked

"No." Guy and I said

"ok more for me then." Asuma said as he finish his drink and headed into the dance floor.

"what should we do?" I asked taking a drink of my alcohol beverage

"We should dance. That what we should do. Get some good looking ladies." Guy said as he smiled at me

Great what are you going to do now? You going to embarrass yourself aren't you? I was thinking as Guy busted a move right there. He started to do the disco.

The crowed started to laugh.

"yeah cant touch this baby." Guy said as Kakashi turn the other cheek to look away.

Guy manage to get into the crow and it die down of laughter.

The door open and a girl walk in.

Who is that? She is hot! I was thinking

A female had this amber red-ish hair, chocolate brown-ish eyes, and a lovely pretty white face with two violet stripes on her cheeks. She walked in and sat down by herself at an empty table.

"hay who is that?" I asked the bar person

"o that I don't know but she likes her drinks heavy." bar person answered

"really well can I get you heavies drink?" I asked

"yeah here you go." bar person said handing me this light green stuff.

I took it and headed over there.

"Hay how you doing? I bought you a drink." I said to her

"o. thanks." she said taking the drink

"what is your name?" I asked

"it is Rin. What is your name." Rin said

"my name is Kakashi. You new here?" I asked

"not really. Why?" Rin answered

"well I haven't seen you around before." I replied

"that because I do other things then just hang out." Rin said back

"well that must be a drag. You do a lot of work?" I said

"yeah that why I am here long week." Rin replied

"same here. It has been the longest week ever." I said

"hay man you got got to try try this man." Guy said slurring some of his words

"Guy got back to dancing." I whipered

"ok man see you on the flip side." Guy said wobbling the way back to the dance floor.

"friend of yours?" Rin asked

"more or less." I replied

Rin chuckled.

"what?" I said looking at her

"o nothing I like you attitude." Rin said

"Thanks I guess." I replied

"your welcome." Rin said as she smiled

"you have a beauty smile." I said

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." Rin said

You have a beauty smile what the fuck was that? You stupid. O what? did she just take that pick up line. O my god she did o thank god. Ok play it cool Kakashi you can do this.

"hay. You want to dance?" I said standing up holding out my hand.

"sure. But I am not all that good at it. It has been a long time since I have danced." Rin said taking his hand

"well you and me both." I said as we go into the dance floor lucky Guy was knocked out and Asuma was dancing on some random girl in the bar.

They put on a slow song and we danced for about ten minutes. Then they change it up and put on a step song and we did that for about fifteen minutes. Then we headed back to are table.

"hay do you have and plans on Monday?" I asked Rin

"no not really. Are you asking me out?" Rin replied

"well that is a harder way of putting it but yeah." I replied

"then sure I would love to go out with you." Rin said

Finally someone who said yes to me. No more no's. I am finally taken. I was think while I said "ok. How about nine we meet back here Monday."

"that would be great I have to go now it is getting late and your friend over there look like he need some help." Rin said pointing at Guy

People her messing with him while he was asleep.

O great now I got to go help him. I was think.

"ok bye then." I said to Rin

"bye." Rin said back

I walked over to Guy help him up.

"wake up!" I yelled in his ear.

"what I am awake." Guy said as he finally opened his eyes

"let's go home. Hay Asuma help me with Guy." I yelled to him as he was finishing dancing on the girls.

"why? I don't want to help that loser right now." Asuma said

"come help me anyways." I said

Asuma help me get Guy up and we all headed home.


End file.
